


Flip Over

by Blink23



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Steve had dealt with a lot of crazy shit, from monsters from other dimensions to falling in love with the prick that beat his face in.Waking up decidedly female has got to be the weirdest of them all.





	Flip Over

Spring Break begins like any other day when Steve’s parents are gone and Billy spends the night.

Billy wakes up around ten, flopping on his back on the bed and stretching. Steve's still sleeping, lying on his stomach with one arm curled under his chin and the other hanging off. Billy ghosts his fingers down his bare back and presses a kiss to his cheek, smiling when he whines and cracks opens his eyes. 

“It’s ten already, princess,” He tells him, and Steve groans and presses his face back into the pillow. Billy gets up to take a shower, not even bothering to grab clothes, and leaves him to sleep. 

Neil and Susan had taken Max to visit family for the week, and Billy had done something or another to not be deemed worthy of the Chicago trip so he had been left home to ‘watch the house.’ Billy knows in reality something went wrong with the plumbing two weeks ago, and his dad made all the arrangements for it to be fixed so they wouldn't have to be there. Since he didn’t give a shit about Billy, he could just suck up and deal with no running water.

It’s not like a week without his dad and getting play house with his boyfriend was some sort of hardship; He’s sort of bummed he’s not allowed to go into an actual city, but he’s more bummed he’s going to have to go home tonight and give up the Harrington’s big house to deal with the bullshit of his dad calling every other hour to ask questions. 

Steve usually joins him in the shower but he doesn't today, and Billy can't help but wonder if something's wrong. Tommy had a party last night but Steve had felt sick to his stomach so they didn’t even bother making an appearance. He knows he has plans with Dustin today, doing something Billy’s not allowed to know about, and he decides to ask if he wants Billy to call the pipsqueak and tell him to fuck off so they can stay on the couch and do nothing.

When he comes out and back into the bedroom, the question about his sickness dies on his lips.

Steve's leaning back, looking down his body like he doesn't believe what he's seeing.

Steve has tits.

Small, perky little things, in perfect proportion with the rest of his body.

Steve pokes at them, as if he's not sure whether they're real or not. He glances up at Billy, looking completely bewildered, before glancing back down to his hips, which are covered with a pair of boxers. 

He slides a hand down into his underwear, and what he finds makes him go white.

“Steve...?”

“I don't...”

He stands up from the bed and shoves them down his thighs.

There's nothing there. His cock is gone.

“I'm- I have-”

Billy looks him over again, trying to get his mind to comprehend what it's seeing.

Steve's a woman.

And it's not just the vagina and chest either. His hips are wider, his waist smaller. Curves in all the right places. His face has changed too. You can see it in the fullness of his lips and the softness of his jawline, not to mention the complete lack of stubble that should be covering his face.

Fuck, his boyfriend is a really attractive girl.

“I'm – I'm gonna call Dustin, alright? Say you've been puking all night and...”

Billy trails off, his eyes going wide as Steve sits on the side of the bed and spreads his legs to run his fingers over himself.

Obviously he's just checking and it isn't supposed to be a sexual thing at all but- 

“I'll go make that call.” Billy manages to choke out before stumbling from the room. 

They hide out in Steve’s house, Billy only going home to let the workers in and take the phone call his dad always makes at 5pm. Steve is surprisingly more confused than scared, trying to figure out if this is some weird residual thing from the monsters-slash-other-dimension shit that plagues this town, but they’re stuck. He doesn’t want the kids to know - he doesn’t even want to think of what Dustin will think - so for now it’s just them, lying to the nerds and eating take out and freaking out about what the hell could have happened in the twelve hours between Steve going to sleep and waking up.

“Do you have any idea why this happened?”

Billy’s expecting a no, but to his surprise, Steve freezes, looking guilty.

“You’re going to laugh.”

“I always laugh at you, Princess.”

Steve chews his lip, not meeting Billy’s eyes. 

“My mom used to have this thing, about wishing on 11:11. Like it’s lame or whatever, but… I woke up, checked the time, and you were sleeping there, and I thought about how nice it was, and how for the rest of our lives, we’re basically going to have to lie, you know? Like it’s always going to be two bedroom apartments and telling people we’re best friends and shit. I saw it and thought ‘I wish we could be normal,’ and I guess whatever fucked up higher power that was listening to me decided to be a dick about it.”

Billy shakes his head, “We are normal. I know this shit doesn’t fly here but this is totally okay. Just because some corn-fed redneck asshole doesn’t like it, that doesn’t mean shit.”

It’s the truth. Billy’s never been ashamed of who he was. Sure he keeps his mouth shut here in Indiana - he doesn’t have a fucking deathwish, thanks - but he’s never outright lied over being bisexual. 

“It’s still not-”

“Bull. I love you and shit, anyone who doesn’t think that’s good enough can shove it up their ass.”

Steve wants to argue - Billy can tell - but he snaps his mouth shut and sighs, leaning into Billy’s space.

By Thursday, Steve is antsy and agitated and just wants something, anything, to do besides TV and cuddling Billy and over analyzing what the fuck happened to him. It’s not a shock when he says he wants to go out.

“Just for a few hours,” he insists, “Just so I can not go fucking crazy staring at the same four walls.”  


“You’d have to dress up like a girl,” Billy points out, “I don’t know if you’ve realized, princess, but your whole body looks different. You don’t even look like a guy in the face.”

He bites his lip, and thinks about it.

“I have one of Nancy’s sweaters here,” he says, the femininity of his voice still weird after three days, “She forgot it last time all the kids came over to swim and we had to wrangle them home for their parents. It was oversized on her but it’d be fitted on me. I could probably wear that with like… a pair of my mom’s jeans? Everything she owns is designer and whatever they think is stylish in New York, so it’s not like anyone will wonder about why a teenage girl is wearing old people clothes.”

“If you’re sure about this...”

Steve clamors upstairs and Billy sits in the living room, anxious. He feels like he’s going on a date, which makes it weirder. Billy does like women, but his attraction to them over men is so rare he can’t remember the last time he wanted to actually impress one.

Steve comes down fifteen minutes later in a soft looking dark green and grey sweater, skintight jeans and a pair of white converse high tops on his feet.

“Is this okay? I didn’t have any shoes that didn’t look like they came from the men’s department, but girls wear converse and they look okay, I think, even though my feet are the same size-”

“you look great,” he says, frowning when he gets close to look into his eyes, “is that--?”

Steve’s hair is more or less the same - maybe a little bit bigger than usual, and his bangs are pushed back with a grey headband instead of product - but his eyes are lined and he’s clearly wearing mascara and something on those pouty lips.

Billy’s heart flutters at how goddamn pretty he is.

“Does it look nice?” he asks, clearly self conscious, “I didn’t… I’ve only ever watched Nancy do it, and I didn’t put any face stuff on. But I figured girls do that kinda thing and my mom has it in her bathroom, so...”

“I’m gonna have to fight boys off for you, Stevie,” he grins, “come on.”

Being out like this with Steve is weird.

They’re allowed to go out together, obviously - most people find it odd that they’re friends, but whatever - but Billy doesn’t have to worry about lingering looks or making Steve blush or just touching him, when he’s like this. Neil would probably be fucking proud versus giving him a black eye for being a faggot. He’s allowed to tease and touch girls in public.

Of course, it also leads to other people looking at Steve. This is a small town, after all, and no one knows what to make of new people, especially pretty girls that hang around Billy Hargrove.

Things are only weirder once they decide to go to the diner.

The usual skanks Carol is friends with are there with her, piled into a booth. They all glare at Steve when he enters with Billy’s hand on his lower back. All three of them have hit on him at some point, but he’s pretty much only ever had eyes for Steve, so it’s not like they got anywhere.

Even weirder, Tommy and a few guys from the baseball team are leering at Steve one booth over, their eyes focus on his tits. 

He really should’ve worn a bra.

Billy tries to usher them past but there’s no use, Tommy blocks their way with a smirk.

“Who is this, Hargrove?”

“Steve’s cousin,” Billy says, trying not to be defensive, his hand on Steve’s waist, “She was just in for the week but Harrington’s been sick as a dog so I figured I’d save her for a few hours.”

Jack, a dippy blond Billy has never seen speak more than two words to Steve, lets out a disappointed noise from the back of his throat, and takes Steve’s hand.

“Me and Steve have known each other for ages, I’m surprised he didn’t mention someone as pretty as you visiting.”

“Really?” Steve looks at Billy with raised eyebrows, “That long?”

“Yeah, since we were kids,” he says, flashing him a smile, “I’m sure we could’ve shown you a good time over the last few days, if what Hargrove is saying is true-”

“I love your jeans,” Carol gushes, giving Jack a weird look until he drops Steve’s hand, “Where’d you get them?”

“Um, Guess, I think?” Steve says shyly, “Back home in New York.”

“You’re from New York City?”

“Yonkers,” Steve corrects, shrugging, “But the city’s wear I shop, and where I bought these.”

Carol ushers him into their booth, wanting to know all about it, the girls seemingly cool with strange girl taking up Billy’s attention now that she’s _exotic_. Billy reluctantly takes a seat next to Tommy, behind him, listening to the girls gossip. (‘ignore Jack, he’s a skeeze,’ one of them whispers to Steve, and Billy has to bite his tongue to not laugh.)

“She’s hot,” Jason says, “You fuck her yet?”

“...She’s literally been here for 3 days.”

“So you’re losing your touch,” Jason grins, like he knows anything about Billy.

They end up like that, Steve with the girls and Billy listening to the morons that make up the cool kids in Hawkins blathering on about shit he doesn’t care about. He’s annoyed - the one time he and Steve will ever be able to go on a public date and it’s ruined - and he stops really talking to Tommy after their food comes. 

It’s not until Steve’s rugrats pile through the front door, arguing loudly enough that Billy can tell they just were at the movie theater, that Billy tries to make their escape.

“We gotta go, Sweetheart,” Billy gets in close to murmur in Steve’s ear, nodding his head at the pack of brats that just entered. He turns to look at him and his eyes widen when he catches Dustin and Lucas sliding into the corner booth behind the others.

“Probably a good idea,” Steve mutters, getting up. They shout their goodbyes and leave out the back entrance, making a beeline for Billy’s car as fast as they can.

They go home and Steve strips out of his clothes and takes the makeup off to goes back to his sweats. It’s the first time Billy wonders what they’ll do if this doesn’t get fixed; Steve obviously can’t stay a girl, but there’s nothing he can think of doing to fix this besides waiting it out.

When it’s time for Billy to go home, Steve won’t unlatch from him. They stand by the door, Steve leaning into him, and Billy’s lips pressed to the crown of his head.

“I’ll come by tomorrow, okay?”

“I hate that you have to go,” Steve grumbles, his cheek pressed to Billy’s shoulder. Billy knows Steve doesn’t sleep well when he’s not there.

“I know, baby. But I gotta, or my dad will lose his shit. You know how he is.”

He doesn’t make any move to leave, though, content to stand and kiss his boyfriend for another ten minutes before he pulls away and climbs into his camaro.  
Steve stands to watch him until Billy’s out of sight.

Billy lets himself in the next morning, using the key hidden under the mat like usual. He knows Steve’s probably sleeping still, and he takes the steps two at a time, intent on crawling into bed with his boyfriend.

What he finds is not what he expects.

One hand is playing with his chest, rolling his nipple in between his fingers, his other between his legs. Billy swallows as his fingers slide in and out of himself at a steady pace, grinding his clit against the heel of his hand.

“Holy fuck.”

Steve gasps, his hands ripping away from himself. He's close, Billy can tell from the way he's trembling, and all he wants to do is crawl onto the bed and bury his head between his thighs but he holds back, somehow. Instead he sits on the bed at his feet and tries to keep his eyes on his face and not to look at how wet he is. 

“Billy, I-”

“Hey,” Billy says softly, “It's alright. Trust me.” His fingertips touch his inner thighs gently, “You shaved?”

Steve laughs, rolling his eyes, “It was itchy. And that’s what you notice? Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Billy says, swallowing, “Either that or I fall face first in between your legs and probably scare the shit out of you.”

Steve swallows hard, trembling. His hands are still kneading his tits.

“You want to?”

Right now all Billy wants to do is roll them over, make Steve sit on his face and eat him out until he comes so many times from his tongue it hurts, but he’s not going to tell Steve that.

“You really have no idea,” Billy scrapes his nails down Steve’s thighs, edging closer and waiting for permission.

“Baby…” Steve whines, giving Billy a look.

Billy spreads him open with his thumbs, giving him one long lick before he sucks his clit into his mouth. Steve gasps, his nails digging into his shoulders as he flicks the nub with his tongue before letting it go, his thumb rubbing him while he concentrates on fucking him with his tongue. He's dripping by now, making a mess of the sheets under him, making Billy's face sticky. Billy slips two fingers inside him and goes back to sucking his clit, rubbing him in just the right spot. It doesn’t take long before Steve’s thighs tremble on either side of his face, his back arching as he comes around Billy’s fingers.

Steve grips at his shoulders, bunching up his shirt.

“I want- please-”

Billy pulls away, kissing at the insides of his thighs.

“Princess?”

“Get naked please, Billy-”

Billy stands from the bed to tug his shirt and jeans off quickly and Steve watches, playing with his clit, until Billy’s crawling back and situating himself between his knees.

Steve reaches for him and in one swift movement slides him inside, gasping. He's so, so tight and Billy has to force himself to stop, not wanting to hurt him. Steve is technically a virgin, like this, and he’s fucked enough girls to know that can be painful. 

It's made that much worse by Steve's breathy moans, his thighs squeezing his waist. Billy leans back and shoves his legs to the bed, watching the way Steve’s pussy grips at him as he inches into Steve. Steve touches where their bodies are connected, his eyes wide, before he moves his hand to furiously rubs his clit. 

“Jesus Christ Stevie, look at you.”

Steve whimpers, biting his lips. Billy rolls his hips, moaning at how he grips his cock as he pulls out and squeezes when he pushes back in.

“Does that feel good? Me being the first person to fuck your tight little cunt?” 

“Fuck- yes, so good Billy, so-” Steve gasps, “harder.”

“Gonna ruin you,” he hisses, snapping his hips in and out of that tight heat, “Gonna fill you up and destroy you.”

His eyes are closed tight, his back arched.

“Only you,” he whimpers, “Only you get to. No one else will ever get to-”

“Fuck. Flip over.”

Billy pulls out and away, letting Steve turn around to get on his hands and knees. Billy spanks him, hard, and he whines, arching his back as Billy starts pumping into him at a brutal pace.

Neither one lasts much longer, both too keyed up from the experience. Soon enough Steve clenches down, his thighs trembling and screaming into the pillow as he comes. 

Billy barely manages to fuck him through it before he’s letting go, colapsing on top of Steve’s back when he’s done.

“Billy… get off.”

Billy rolls onto his back, pulling Steve with him, making him giggle and swat at him. He turns so he sprawled on top of Billy, his little tits pressed to Billy’s chest.

“Did you still like it?”

“Like what?”

Steve raises his eyebrows at him.

“Princess, I’m happy with you just being you. If you have a dick or whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

Steve chews his lip, watching Billy’s face. He seems pleased with the honesty he finds there.

“Okay.”

“Yeah, okay,” he says, rolling his eyes and kissing Steve’s forehead. He huffs and shoves Billy away. Billy laughs, watching Steve awkwardly waddle to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Billy doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He doesn't even want to think about it, really, or even the fact that he just had sex with a girl without a condom, but he knows they'll be okay, as long as they have each other.


End file.
